Only for Love
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: From as soon as she was old enough to understand, waiting in her cell she knew she belonged to her, her beautiful mistress. Koya Yamato fluff, for ShadowHaloedAngel. My first fic for this fandom.


**AN:** this is for a very dear friend of mine. It is part of her birthday present, but she challenged me to do a speed write – as many words as I could in ten minutes. This, other than the last three words in italics, was what I did (though this has minor typo corrections)  
**Pairing:** Koya and Yamato.

* * *

Koya had always known, ever since she was a child, that she existed just for one person. She'd sit at the window of her room and watch other children, children with families, ones that hadn't just been created, play. She accepted it without remorse. She was a zero, remorse wasn't meant to be a feeling she knew. One day, her purpose would arrive, and then she would no longer have to stay here, she would be free, happy. She accepted that, as well, without question. That there would be a person who she belonged to, who she existed for, and who she would die for. She would wait as long as it took for that person to arrive.

While she waited, she trained, exercising hard, working herself to exhaustion every day, so that she'd be a little more capable, a little more powerful for her purpose. She would sit in her room and read, skipping through the easy words, memorising lines of poetry and description. She could hear the other children, the ones outside, the ones that hadn't been created, laughing and joking, making up games together. She left them to that shallow game. What she wanted to make was power, ability, a way of protecting her sacrifice.

She'd seen others find their sacrifice, and her heart had caught in her chest. What if her's never arrived, what if she hated her? Her biggest fear was that her sacrifice would take one look at her and demand another. She wasn't pretty, she was small and bookish and shy. She was living for her sacrifice already, but the sacrifice didn't even know she existed.

Then, one day, Yamato had arrived. She had been told the night before that she'd be getting a visitor, and she had been excited, even though she thought it was silly to be excited for visitors. She had previously been told she'd get a visitor, and spent the whole night hoping it would be her sacrifice, only for it to turn out to be a doctor, or another fighter for her to battle with. Today felt different though.

She looked down at herself in the mirror, tugging at the collar of her school blouse, small ears twitching with anticipation. Emblazoned on her chest was an oval with a line through it. Her name. She belonged now, the only thing she could do would be to wait and see who it was she belonged to. Her tail waved from side to side, curious, excited, but she made herself sit down and wait, head down. She wasn't really part of this conversation, and wasn't to show any interest until the sacrifice acknowledged her. She'd known the protocol all of her life.

Then the door had opened. Her heart was racing by now. She couldn't believe this would happen. She tilted her head slightly, sneaking a glance at the other. A girl, blonde, around her age, a huge smile on her face. Behind her, two adults, possibly the girl's parents. After all, sacrifices were important, they needed parents, needed protection. The blonde walked over and crouched by her.

"Are you my Koya?" Koya had felt her eyes grow wet with tears of happiness. She had dreamed of her sacrifice arriving, but had never expected her to be so forwards, so kind, to ask something like that straight away. She nodded, too stunned to speak.

Yamato nodded, holding out her hand.

"I'm Yamato...this isn't a very nice room. Come back with me, you can stay in my room." Koya nodded, then Yamato leant in and whispered to her. "Did you wake up with a mark too?" Koya nodded, pointing at her chest. Yamato beamed. "You really are mine! Come on, let's go home..."

Koya realised now she'd be like the other children, only with one big difference. From now on, she would live for Yamato_ and Yamato alone_.


End file.
